


Akár csak a szeretők

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Secret Relationship, Translation, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Tony és Peter, akár csak a szeretők.Egy songfic rövid fejezetekkel. A szám címe "Like Lovers Do" "Hey Violet"-től.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like lovers do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228878) by [Zenphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia). 



"I see you watching me, eyes on your target. Mix drinks and smoke rings it's already started."  
_"Látom, ahogyan nézel engem, szemedet a célon tartva. Keverjünk össze hát italokat és a cigarettafüst gyűrűit, már el is kezdődött."_

A barna hajú fiú lassan mozgatta a testét a zenére, ami bejárta a zárt teret. Egyik kezében egy fekete pólót markolt, a másik kezében pedig egy sörösüveget tartott.

A tinédzser ellazulva hümmögött valami old-school számot, a féri pedig a bőrkanapéban ülve mosolygott fel rá.

\- Mr. Stark, csatlakozzon hozzám! - nyüsszögött a fiú, ahogyan a az anyag kicsúszott az ujjai közül. Szabad kezét felhasználva most az ujjával kezdte el csalogatni maga fel a férfit.

Tony fültől füli vigyorgott, ahogyan odasétált a fiúhoz, és finoman végigcirógatta annak a vállát és a hátát. Csókokat lehelt a kulcscsontjára.

\- Peter - mormogta, a fiú nyakába temetve az arcát.

A fiú apró nyöszörgéssel Tony hajába temette az ujjait. A feltaláló gyengéden kivette a kezéből a félig üres sörösüveget és félretette a közeli kávéasztalra.

Kezeiket összefonták, testük egymásnak simult. Ajkak kapcsolódtak össze és vágyak elégültek ki aznap éjjel.


	2. Chapter 2

_"It won't be too long before me and you, are doing what lovers do. Clothes on the floor we're exploring our bodies."_  
_"Nem fog sokáig tartani, amíg te és én azt csináljuk majd, amit a szeretők. Ruhák a földön, ahogyan egymás testét felfedezzük."_

A kopogás az ajtón ébreszti fel a két szeretőt az álmából. A kettőjük közül fiatalabb pedig riadalomtól nagyra tágult szemekkel mered a vekkerre.

\- Baszki! - káromkodja el magát, ahogyan az óra az éjjeli szekrényen azt mutatja: 10:45.

\- Tony! Fel kell kelned! Van egy meetinged tizenegykor és nagyon el fogsz késni! - dörgött Pepper dühödt hangja a zárt ajtón át.

Tony gyorsan felkelt és felhúzott egy boxert, madj az ajtóhoz ment, és azt résnyire nyitva színlelt a egy mosolyt. A szőke nő nem tűnt nagyon elragadtatottnak.

\- Egy perc és kész vagyok - mondta Tony, próbálva menteni a menthetőt.

\- Nos, akkor siess - mondta szigorú arccal, mielőtt egy furcsálló pillantással végigmérte Tony-t és elsétált.

Tony sóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől miután becsukta az ajtót.

\- Bocs ezért - mondta szeretőjének, aki sietve húzta magára a ruháit.

\- Minden oké. Viszont gyorsan be kell jutnom a suliba, mielőtt felhívják May nénit - mondta Peter, ahogyan gyorsan becsatolta az övét. Tony odasétált hozzá és köré fonta a karjait.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Peter nevetve, ahogyan beledőlt az érintésbe.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj - mondta Tony majdnem dorombolva.

\- Sajnálom, de ha ez segít, én sem érzem magamat egy kicsit sem jobban attól, hogy le kell mennem - sóhajtott Peter. Ezen Tony csak kuncogott. Felhúzta a fiúra a pulcsiját és felcipzározta rajta a ruhát.

\- Szeretlek - mondta, és egy édes csókot lehet a tinédzser ajkára.

\- És én téged - mondta Peter viszonzásképpen, mielőtt kitárta a nagy üvegablakot és stílusos pókember módjára távozott.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Getting you off is my new favorite hobby. Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo. Cause that just how lovers do."_

_"A legújabb kedvenc hobbim, hogy az én kezemtől menj el. A rúzsom lenyomata a nyakadon, akár egy vadi új tetoválás. Mert épp így csinálják a szeretők. "_

\- Peter. Jó újra látni - mondta Pepper hamisan a tinédzser fiúra mosolyogva. Az emlegetett fiú idegesen bólintott a nő felé. - Mostanában sokat vagy itt. Nincsenek más barátaid, vagy iskolai kötelezettségeid? - kérdőjelezte meg őt a nő.

Peter nyelt egyet.

\- Hát, de, csak hát, tudja. Itt lenni baromi menő, meg minden - mondta a fiú maga köré pillantgatva, nem merve a nő szemébe nézni.

\- Nos, mindegy. Egyébként Tony a laborban van, mint mindig - mondta Pepper, cipője hegyes sarkán megfordult, majd elsétált.

Peter egy megkönnyebbült levegőt kifújva indult meg a labor felé.

Kopogott egyet az üvegablakon, mielőtt belépett volna. Tony egy székben ült, körülvéve gépekkel, szájában egy csavarhúzót tartott, amíg kezében egy tollat.

Tony felnézett az üveg hangjára és meglátta gyönyörű szeretőjét közeledni.

\- Korai szabadulás a suliból? - kérdezte a férfi, ahogyan felállt és letett mindent, hogy megfelelően is köszöntse Petert.

\- Pontosan - mondta Peter és végighúzta egyik ujját a férfi pólóján. Tony nevetve elkapta a kezét, és gyengéden csókolgatni kezdte a kézfejét. 

\- Gondolkodtam. Esetleg ma este elmehetnénk valahova. Ismerek egy nagyon diszkrét helyet, ami tökéletes lenne nekünk - ajánlkozott Tony, arcán egy vigyorral.

\- Máris nagyszerűen hangzik - mosolygott Peter és megosztottak egy csókot, mielőtt Tony elmesélte volna Peternek, hogy jelenleg min dolgozik.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh, a szerelem csak egy újabb négy betűs szó. De ez soha nem állított meg senkit."_

**Peter**

Hiányzol

**Tony**

Nekem is hiányzol baby. De egy pár napon belül már otthon is leszek.

**Peter**

De én most akarom Daddy-t! {kép csatolva}

**Tony**

Jézusom baby! Szívinfarktust kapok tőled! Egy konferencia közepén vagyok!

**Peter**

Bocsánat, most már viselkedni fogok ;)

**Tony**

Nem iskolában kellene lenned?

**Peter**

Lógok

**Tony**

Ez nagyon jó, mármint ha azt akarod, hogy büntetést kapj.

**Peter**

Alig várom

**Tony**

Mindegy, holnap már haza is megyek. Nem bírsz magaddal, amikor nem vagyok a közelben, nem igaz?

**Peter**

Egyáltalán nem. De siess! Egy új outfitben foglak várni!

**Tony**

A rohadt életbe Peter, hogy miket művelsz velem.

**Peter**

Szívesen! :D

**Tony**

Csak ne viselkedj itt tiszta ártatlanul nekem.

**Peter**

Akkor találkozunk pár órán belül

**Tony**

Peter.

Peter?

Peter!

Baszki.


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, mindenhogyan veszítünk. Éppen úgy, akár a szeretők, akár a szeretők._

\- Héj Peter, mi az a nyakadon? - kérdezte tőle a barna hajú nő.

Peter a nyakára csapta a tenyerét, és a szóban forgónagynénje felé fordult.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte elpirulva.

A nő felvonta a szemöldökét unokaöccse reakciójára.

Az ott egy kiszívott folt? - kérdezte.

\- Umm, talán? - nyekergett Peter. A szíve gyakorlatilag kész volt kitörni a mellkasából. A lebukástól való félelem egyszerre volt bizsergető és fagyasztó a bőre alatt.

A nő ajkára egy rosszcsont mosoly kunkorodott, mikor vállonveregette unokaöccsét.

\- És, ki a szerencsés hölgy? MJ? Ő nagyon aranyos.

Peter beleköhögött a kezébe, készítve magát a legrosszabbra. 

Um, igazából, nem egy lány.

A nagynénje mosoly ellágyult, ahogyan a válla köré fonta a karját.

\- Akkor egy fiú. Jól viseli gondodat? - kérdezte a nő és Peter csak határozottan bólintott. - Akkor nekem csak ez számít - mondta az unokaöccsének mosolyogva.

Peter kifújt egy mély levegőt, és a szeméből visszapislogta a félelem könnyeit.

\- Köszönöm, May néni.

May bólintott. - Hát, gyere segíteni a vacsorával. És mondj el róla mindent!


	6. Chapter 6

_"A tiéd és az én szekrényem is tökéletesek csontvázaknak*. Elrejteni bennük megvetést és kölcsönös hűtlenséget."_

\- Szóval Peter - mondta egy figra barna hajjal, ahogyan odasétált Peterhez.

Peter meglepve csukta be a szekrényének az ajtaját és odafordult. A fémajtó hangos csattanására mindeketten megrezzentek kissé.

\- Bocsi - motyogta Peter halkan.

\- No para - nevetett kínosan a másik fiú.

\- Szóval, mi újság Harry? - kérdőjelezte meg barátját a kínos csendben Peter.

\- Hát, én, csak meg, csak meg akartalak kérdezni, ha lenne-e kedved együtt vacsorázni valamikor? - kérdezte Harry, ahogyan idegesen tördelte az ujjait.

\- Um, hát, wow - nevette el magát idegesen Peter. - Sajnálom, de nem - mondta Peter halkan de határozottan.

\- De miért nem? - kérdezte a másik fiú, majdnem kiabálva. - Mármint, már nem is vagy többé együtt MJ-vel. Miért nem adzs nekem legalább egy esélyt? - követelte.

\- Sajnálom, de nem tudok rád úgy tekinteni - mondta Peter sietve a válasszal.

\- Értem - mondta Harry a padlónak motyogva.

\- Mennem kell. Stark Internship - adta magyarázatnak, majd elhagyta az iskolát.

Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry nem követi, Peter az iskola parkolójába vette az útját. Szemével gyorsan átfésülte za autókat, hiszen tudta, Tony valahol vár rá. A szeme egy szürkés ezüst autón és gyorsan felé vette az irányt.

Mikor az ajtó becsapódott mögötte Peter az idősebb férfire mosolygott.

\- Helló Mr. Strak.

\- Peter, jó újra látni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Angolul, ha azt mondod, hogy "csontvázak vannak a szekrényemben", az nagyjából a múltbeli vagy akár jelenbeli fájdalmas terheket jelenti. Traumák, vágyódás, csalódás. vagy akár amit az ember maga követett el. Bűnök. És erre mondja az angol öszefoglalva, hogy "csontvázak vannak a szekrényemben.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cheers to regret, wash it down with some booze." _"Koccintsunk a megbánásra és mossuk le égető itallal. "_  
"Drinking like lovers do." _"Igyunk úgy, akár csak a szeretők"_

Testek súrlódtak egymásnak. Hangos zene remegett az épület falai között. És a két szerető egymáshoz nagyon közel táncolt, mindketten egyáms szemébe mélyedve. Szemekbe, amelyek tele voltam vággyal és imádattal.

A többi bulizó nem vette észre, és nem is tulajdonított jelentősséget a párnak.

A páros magában volt, és a világon semmi mást nem láttak, csak saját magukat.

A z idősebbik finoman megfogta párja kezét és gyengéden a bárhoz vezette. Ahol aztán tiszta vodkát ittak.

Nevettek egymás viccein. Lubickoltak a másik jelenlétében. ÉLveztek minden egyes pillanatot.

Hogy szerelem volt-e ez vagy sem, nem igazán tűnt fontosnak megmondnai abban a pillanatban. Ők ott voltak egymásnak. És a párjuk elvarázsta őket.

Imádták egymást.

Egykőjük túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi is az a szerelem. Másikójuk, túl idős már, hogy higgyen ilyen tündérmesékben.

De a nap ezen órájában, mikor a nevetés könnyen jött és a mosolyok nem voltak erőltetettek.

Ők kifejezetten élvezekminden egyes pillanatot, amit együtt tölthettek. És shoa nem akarták, hogy a tánc közöttük megálljon. Hosszú távon sem.

De a tetteknek következménye van. Jó vagy rossz.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, love is just another four letter word. _"Oh, a szerelem csak egy újabb négy betűs szó."_  
But that never stopped nobody." _"De ez soha nem állított meg senkit."_

\- Miss Potts erre tart - informálta Tony-t Jarvis.

\- Oh, nagyszerű - motyogta Tony az orra alatt.

A szőke szigorú arccal lépett be a helységbe. - Tony, komolyan beszélnünk kell - kezdett bele.

\- Oké, legyünk komolyak - mondta Tony szarkasztikusan.

Pepper egy mappát vágott le az előtte lévő asztalra. - Kukkants bele - mondta majdnem sziszegve.

Már rosszat sejtve, merev vállakkal Tony kinyitotta a barna mappát és felfedte a tartalmát. Képek róla és Peterről. Ahogyan nagyon-nagyon illegális dolgokat csinálnak.

\- Honnan szerezted ezeket? - kérdezte Tony kissé felmordulva.

\- Nagyon sok ellenséged van, Stark. Majd belehalnának a bolgságba, ha látnának lehullani a trónodról - mondta Pepper. - Biztosan szeretnéd, hogy _ez_ legyen az oka a bukásodnak?

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte Tony, szemeivel megkísérelve felnyársalni a nőt.

\- Ki fogod találni - mondta a szőke, azzal kisétált a műhelyből.

Tony sóhajtott, idegében áthajította a mappát a termen és a fotók szanaszét repültek. - Jarvis - mondta, - hívd Petert.

\- Igen is, Mr Stark.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, either way, we lose. _"Oh, mindenhogyan veszítünk."_  
Just like lovers, just like lovers do." _"Éppen úgy, akár a szeretők, akár a szeretők."_

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdezte a barna hajú fiú idegesen a telefonon keresztül. Oda és vissza járkált a középiskolája WC-jének szűk falai között. Mert Tony nem hívná fel ilyenkor, ha nem lenne fontos.

\- Pepper okos - mondta Tony. - És ha többet is talál, akkor következő alkalommal már nem lesz ilyen kedves.

Peter bólintott. - Oké, oké, meddig kellene várnunk?

\- Nem tudom. De hívni foglak, rendben? - mondta Tony szeretőjének.

Elcsigázott mosoly kúszott Peter ajkára. - Oké.

Miután végetért a hívás, Peter csak eszelősem mosolygott a telefonja képernyőjrére.

Hát most már van oka randizni Harry-vel.


	10. Chapter 10

"That's how it goes, so take care like a grown-up. _"Így működik ez, hát viseld felnőtt módjára,"_  
Life's not a fairytale, it's hard to own up." _"Az élet nem tündérmese, nehéz felvállalni."_

Peter úgy érezte, hogy minden összeomlik körülötte. Ha Pepper így fenyegeti tovább Tony-t... mikor fog ez abbamaradni? Tényleg felhasználná ezt Tony ellen? És mindez vajon Peter hibája volt?

Peter sóhajtott és bezibzározta az iskoltáskáját mielőtt felállt volna a székéből. A büntetőóra úgy tűnt, mintha soha nem akarna végetérni. Talán abba kellene hagyniuk mindent? Amíg Peter nem lesz nagykorú.

De Peter nem akarja elengedni Tony-t.

\- Hé, haver, mi a pálya? - kérdezte Ned, ahogyan leült a Peter melletti padba.

\- Semmi - válaszolta a fiú.

\- Valami baj _van_ \- mondta MJ. - Gyűrögeted a hátizsákod szíjját, mikor valami nincs rendben - informálta a fiút. Peter felvonta egyk szemöldökét. - Csak egy megfigyelés.

\- Csak Mr Stark vakációra megy. És ez azt jelenti, hogy az internship egy darabig szünetel amíg vissza nem tér - hazudott Peter folyékonyan.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy lesz több időnk együtt lógni, nem? Ne legyél már ennyire elkenődve - vigyorgott Ned.

\- Igen, vissza fogod kapni a tudós játékszereidet, nyugodj meg. Légy türelmes - mondta MJ és Peter csak rábólintott.

\- Hé, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor meg fogjuk tudni együtt nézni azt a filmet! Amelyik most jön ki, ezen a hétvégén! - kezdett el lelkesedni Peter.

\- Aha - mondta Peter, egy halvány mosollyal az arcán.

Csak légy türelmes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hire a hitman to take care of you. _"Fogadj egy bérgyilkost, hogy gondoskodjon rólad,"_  
And end it like lovers do." _"És vess véget ennek éppúgy, akár csak a szeretők."_

\- Mr Stark, hete óta nem láttam - üdvözölte Peter a férfit.

\- Mr Parker - vigyorgott Tony. - Ha szabad - mondta Tony, és kinyitotta Peter előtt a kocsiajtót. Peter ragyogó mosollyal az arcán csusszant be az ülésbe.

\- Hová tartunk? - kérdezte Peter. Tony összefűzte az ujjaikat, és a bőrkontaktus jó érzés volt, helyesnek érződött.

\- Vacsorázni, és remélhetőleg utána vissza szerény hajlékomba - mondta Tony mosolyogva.

\- Hát lakomával és itallal akar lenyűgözni engem, Mr Stark? - nevetett játékosan a fiú.

\- Többet érdemelsz te, mint csak egy puszta lakoma, nem sértenélek meg soha ilyesmivel - mondta Tony vigyorogva.

\- Mi van Pepperrel?

Tony megmerevedett a név hallatára, de aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy lenyugodjon. - Megígérte, hogy nme fog senkinek mondani semmit.

\- Némi pénzrt cserébe? - tippelt Peter. Tony grimaszolt, de pólintott. - Tony, kérlek ne csináld ezt. Abba... abbahagyhatjuk. Várjunk, ameddig tizennyolc leszek.

\- Abba akarod hagyni? - kérdezte Tony nyílt arccal a fiút, és Peter megrázta a fejét. - Akkor nem fogunk. Nemsokára már mindez nem is fog számítani. Ha csak nem akarod, én nem foglak elengedni - vallotta be a férfi és Peter kissé belepirult, ahogyan csak bólintott.

\- És most ha megengeded - mondta Tony szerelmes mosollyal az arcán, - akkor elvinnélek vacsorázni.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, love is just another four letter word, but that never stopped nobody." _"Oh, a szerelem csak egy újabb négy betűs szó, de ez soha nem állított meg senkit."_  
"Oh, either way we lose." _"Oh, mindenhogyan veszítünk."_

A szeretők egy ágyban feküdtek. Meztelenül és egymást ölelve, ahogyan egyszerűen elmerültek a másik közelségének békéjében. Hallgatva a másik szívverését.

\- Csináljunk valamit - mondta Tony, halkan megtörve a csendet.

\- Mint például? - kérdezte Peter, miközben mintákat rajzolt Tony mellkasára.

\- Mondjuk egy kiruccanás. Csak mi ketten. Azt mondanám May-nek, hogy az internship része ként kötelező jönnöd.

Peter boldogan hümmögött a gondolatra és elvarászolt arcal mosolygott Tony mellkasára. - Csak mi ketten. Hova mennénk?

\- Talán a tengerpartra. A nevemen van vagy négy. Te hova szeretnél menni? - kérdezte Tony a fiút a karjaiban.

\- Akárhova, csak veled - válaszolt Peter.

Tony magához húzta Petert és boldogan sóhajtott. Minden lenyugodóban volt, és nem sokára már nem is kell majd semmit sem rejtegetniük többé.


	13. Chapter 13

"I see you watching me, eyes on your target.  
_"Látom, ahogyan nézel engem, szemedet a célon tartva."_  
Mix drinks and smoke rings."  
_"Keverjünk össze hát italokat és a cigarettafüst gyűrűit."_

Egy kopogást hallott az apartan ajataján, és a nő, miután megtörölte a kezét egy ronggyal elment, hogy ajtót nyisson.

Talán Peter volt az, talán úgy döntött, hogy hamarabb hazatért az insternship túrájáról. Nagyon sok időt töltött ott mostanában. A nő sokszor elmerengett rajta, hogy vajon min is dolgozhat az unokaöccse.

Az ajtót kinyitva egy fiatal nővel találta szembe magát. Szőke haj, és egy aktatáska a kezében.

\- May Paker? - kérdezte.

\- Igen? - kérdezte May zavarodottan. Mi folyik itt?

\- Hello, Pepper Potts vagyok - mutatkozott be a szőke nő kézfogást ajánlva.

May mosollyal viszonozta a gesztust. - Oh, Tony párja? Ön olyan gyönyörű. Jöjjön csak beljebb! - mondta May, ahogyan betessékelte a nőt a házába.

\- Igazából többé már nem vagyunk együtt - mondta Pepper.

\- Oh, egek, sajnálom - mondta May bocsánatkérően.

\- Nem, semmi baj. Azért vagyok itt, mert Peterről akartam önnel beszélni.

\- Minden rendben van? - kérdezte May aggódva.

\- Azt hiszem jobb, ha leül - sóhajtott Pepper.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's already started, let's roll the dice and we'll both make our moves.  
_"Már el is kezdődött, dobjunk hát egyet*, és mindketten meglépjük a magunk lépését."_  
Playing like lovers do."  
_"Játszunk, akár csak a szeretők."_

_És most megszakítjuk adásunkat, hogy megosszuk önökkel legújabb értseülésünket: Tony Starkot, a világ Vasemberét ma letartóztatták, amiért szexuális kapcsolatot létesített egy kiskorú fiúval..._

\- Peter, ez a te érdekedben történt - próbálta meg megértetni a fiúval May.

\- Nem! - ordított Peter. - Mindenbe beleegyeztem! Akartam őt! AKAROM őt!

\- Nem tudod, hogy mit akarsz - mondta May, ahogyan rácsapta a fiúra a hálószobája ajtaját.

Peter hagyja, hogy a könnyei potyogjanak, hagyja, hogy a zokogása hangos legyen, hogy egész teste beleremegjen a sírásba. Annyira fájt, és annyira tompa volt a világ.

Ekkor vibrált a telefonja. Tony-tól egy üzenet.

**Tony**  
Sajnálom.

**Peter**  
Nem, ez az én hibám. Miattam tartóztattak le.

**Tony**  
Még mindig folytatni akarod?

**Peter**  
Tudod, hogy igen.

**Tony**  
Akkor várj rám.

**Peter**  
Örökké.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: dobni, mint dobókockával dobni, ez egy társasjátékhasonlat szerintem a szövegben, de arra is látok esélyt, hogy ez egy utalás Ceasar-ra, aki azt mondta, hogy "A kock el van vetve", vagyis már nem lehet változtatni azon, hogy mi fog történni.


End file.
